


Back in Chicago

by randers1



Category: Chicago PD (TV), Upstead - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randers1/pseuds/randers1
Summary: ONE SHOT. Hailey's back and her first day at work leads to a spark igniting with her partner. Finally.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	Back in Chicago

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing against Rojas at all but I find it hard to write her so I don't. She just doesn't exist in these fics unless she's tagged as a character.

Hailey had gotten back to Chicago the night before and had barely had time to throw laundry in the machine and get a decent nights sleep in her own bed before coming back to work this morning. She’d met with Voight before the team came in and had had what she considered to be a moderately tension-filled meeting. She was back in the unit and was expected to pick up where the old Hailey had left off. Not the one that been sent to New York, but the one who had come before her.

She’d taken a minute before responding to the expectation, keeping her lips flat and her gaze on the back of the picture frames on her boss’ desk. When she did answer, it was to make no promises except to work her ass off. It was all she could honestly offer. That and to be mindful of the lines that she saw, and to listen to her team about the ones that she didn’t. She couldn’t do more than that and her boss knew it. Coming back from the FBI had broadened her experience, sharpened some skills and given her new ones. But it wasn’t a miracle cure. It hadn’t exorcised whatever rambled through her mind when the time came to make questionable decisions. Whatever journey Hailey had before her she had to walk it, but if she needed help, if Hank saw her stumble, he’d be there to help guide her back, to try and prevent her from locking up her emotions permanently, from becoming hardened and alone. He kept to himself the fact that he knew he wasn’t alone in that.

“All right then,” Voight leaned forward, grabbing a pen from his desk and tapping it against the drawer. “Get back out there. Think you remember which desk is yours?” He tried to end their talk on a lighter note, paving the way for the rest of the day.

Both her smile and eye roll were mild as she huffed out a chuckle. “I think I can find it.”

Hank grunted a bit and watched her go. His team was complete again with her back. He just hoped she’d stick.

Later, as the team walked in in singles and pairs Hailey was greeted with hugs, laughter, and definitely love. Any fear she’d harbored about what they might think of her evaporated as they buzzed around her, asking questions, sharing stories, grabbing coffee and then more coffee.

It hadn’t gone unnoticed by her that one member of the team was still missing.

As the unit settled down and in to their day, Adam leaned back in his chair and pushed against his desk, rolling slowly backwards to her. “Hey,” his voice was low and she turned from her computer to hear him. “He’ll be in. I know he had court appearances this morning and then I think he said something about meeting up with a CI.” He wished he’d paid better attention when they were talking about the days plans at Molly’s the night before. “He know you’re back?”

She sucked her teeth lightly before huffing out a breath and rolling her shoulders forward and arching her back up in a stretch, her forearms staying on her desk. “No. I’d already been slated to come back twice and not have it work out. He knew those and it was….” ‘disappointing’ wasn’t a strong enough word. She didn’t know what was and she didn’t really want to talk about it with Adam. She shrugged instead, offering a light smile to go with it.

“Well he’s gonna lose his shit when he sees you,” he grinned. “Just hope I’m here to see it.”

She let out a small laugh. “Okay.” Her answer was a begrudging one but she did hope he’d be happy to see her instead of upset that she hadn’t told him.

The truth was that as excited as she was to see Jay, she was also equally terrified. It seemed they’d gotten even closer while she was gone—texting and emailing things they’d have never said in person—nothing outrageous but little admissions here and there. They talked on the phone having easy conversations but never looking ahead to when she’d back in Chicago, or looking back to what sent her to New York. He’d brought it up only once, during her many complaint-filled updates on the NY pizza situation. She wondered on the plane ride home, if he was serious, if they’d really go to Bartolli’s. They’d never gone out anywhere for any meal together except lunch while on duty. If they went, which she hoped they would, it would be another step out in to unchartered territory.

Hailey knew the conversation was coming. There was just no way it wasn’t, at least on her side. There was no doubt in how much she missed Jay. She spent an incredible amount of time and energy purposely not allowing herself to think about him, throwing herself solely in to her work. It was becoming too difficult for her to keep these feelings from spilling out so she tried to fill her time and mind and heart with everything and anything else. It only barely worked and it was absolutely exhausting. Her feelings needed to be dealt with in one way or another. Either they’d be reciprocated or they wouldn’t. She’d deal either way and swore to herself that no matter what, whichever way it went, she wouldn’t ruin what she and Jay had already built.

The day dragged on without her partner coming up the stairs. Hailey filed reports, caught up on cases, made and drank coffee, and talked with Kim about the lightweight undercover operation they were helping Narcotics with later that night. Kim had left and come back with dresses wrapped in plastic and allowed Hailey to take first choice.

“Don’t get used to it,” she teased. “I’m only letting you have first dibs now because I’m glad you’re back and I’m no longer the only woman--” Kim stopped suddenly, holding up a ‘wait a sec’ finger, and looked around sharply. She added the next few words loudly. “Except of course for Sergeant Platt. I’d have _died_ if it weren’t for her.”

Neither she nor Hailey spoke for a moment, now both looking around to see what would happen. Through the vents came Platt’s voice. “That’s right Burgess. Spread the word.” Both women smirked and chuckled.

Hailey was checking herself in the mirror and smoothing down the front of her micro dress, uncomfortable with its obviousness but knowing she’d be able to own it when the time came and she flipped her switch. She’d thrived doing undercover work when she’d first started, turning herself off and her new persona on, relishing in the full out knowledge of who the fake person was, what they wanted and where they were going, instead of stumbling, hoping, busting her ass hard only to have the brass ring snatched away repeatedly. The thrill was gone now after so much time, but she was still damn good at it and sure of her abilities. Now it was just another part of the job.

She’d get the remainder of the details of the op at the next briefing which was soon, but she took a moment to picture herself as a nearly strung out woman desperately hoping to flirt her way in to scoring some heroin at the club. She and Kim would both work the same angle while Kevin would be their ghost, and Jay and Adam would be on overwatch in the van.

Jay had had a long day in court giving testimony in 4 cases before meeting up with a CI who was trying to do anything and everything to do and say nothing. After a very frustrating conversation where Jay once again outlined the expected duties of a CI and highlighting the very obvious benefits of fulfilling those duties, he was finally back in the District, trying to pump himself up for a night of listening to bad techno music and hoping to find the dealers in the club so they could flip him/her/them for their supplier. He wanted nothing more than to hand the case back to Narcotics and be done with it. He just wanted to sleep.

Walking in to the bullpen he threw a quick frown at the sight of Adam sitting on Hailey’s desk, feet on her chair, throwing a pinky ball up and down. Seeing Hailey’s computer on made him stop for a second but before he could ask about it Adam spoke.

“Hey-hey-hey,” he smiled a bit weirdly, Jay thought. “I’m waiting on Kim, can you grab my coffee from the locker room? Think I left it ….”

Jay cocked an annoyed eyebrow at his friend then looked toward the hallway that led to the locker room. “You serious?”

“Hey man, you know how it’ll be if she comes out and I’m not here, even for a minute. Plus it’s gonna be a long night, I mean if you’re up for a few rounds of twenty questions later instead of me having coffee then—“

Jay put out a hand to shut him up. If it was between him and coffee to keep Adam awake he’d gladly give the job to coffee. He shot Adam a look regardless and shifted slightly to the right to head to the locker room, seeing him still perched on Hailey’s desk. “But we’re gonna talk about that when I get back,” Jay pointed at him as he spoke over his shoulder.

“Thank you,” Adam cooed and laughed, as Kevin walked in. He caught the ball Adam threw him and nodded in passing at Jay, before meeting Adam’s knowing look.

“She back there?” Kevin asked quietly, looking to where Halstead had gone, and tossed the ball back to Adam.

“She is,” Adam grinned and threw it back.

“Oh I can not _wait_ for this.”

Jay had hoped for a few minutes on the couch in the break room before getting ready for the night. As soon as he delivered Adam’s coffee that’s where he was heading.

That thought was the last he had before his brain sputtered and short circuited, rendering him unable to move or speak. He stood in the doorway of the locker room, frozen, seeing Hailey and wondering if he’d snapped, if she was really there or if his sleep deprived, frustration driven mind had just given up and given him the only thing that would soothe him and make him happy.

She was smoothing down her dress and checking herself in the mirror. He saw her see him in the reflection behind her and knew that she was real. That she was here.

“Hailey?” It came out as a near croak.

She full out grinned at him, dimples and happiness on full display. For him. She walked to him in heels and a micro dress of deep blue. He made himself move and made it a few feet before she was in front of him. “Hey,” she offered, speaking through her grin. She was obviously happy to see him and wasn’t trying to hide it.

He was so surprised that he had no idea what his face was doing. A million questions were running through his brain and he didn’t know where to start. He went for the obvious.

“Hi…you look amazing.” Inwardly he groaned. That wasn’t what he was going for but those were the words that charged out.

Her smile grew as she shyly accepted the compliment, before she gnawed at her bottom lip and looked up at him with soft eyes. “Everyone else gave me a hug.”

“Wha?” He shook himself. “Yeah, of course…” He reached for her, happy for the excuse, and wrapped her in his arms. He put his chin down on the top of her head and inhaled, murmuring, “Welcome back.”

It was a hug but decidedly different from the ones her team had given her earlier. Those had been short, direct, a welcome, an acknowledgement. But this-- this was warm and soft, and lingered. Her hands were at his back and her cheek pressed to his chest while his hands clasped together behind her, holding her against him.

Jay had no idea that this simple gesture, something people did every day would put him so fully at ease in this moment. He felt right standing there, good. Maybe…whole? He could live in this moment forever.

They both heard the footsteps coming down the hall and Hailey stepped back with pink tinged cheeks, looking up at him, noticing how he was looking at her.

“First day back and I get to play dress up,” She mused with a self-aware smile.

He nodded and smiled. “You look great.” He paused and took a breath, “Hailey, I—“

“Hey guys?” Kim appeared, sliding around the door jamb in her deep green dress and heels. “We’re briefing in 5 then rolling out. And Jay? Thanks, I know I look great too.” She loved giving him a hard time. He turned his head to see her smirk.

As they walked in to the bullpen Hailey’s breath hitched at seeing her team gathered together. She’d missed this. Them. She and Jay stayed together, standing and listening to Voight go over the night’s instructions.

Standing beside his partner again Jay’s earlier thoughts of the couch and his tiredness no longer existed.

Voight had gone over the night and was now finishing up. “Only one change—Jay, you’re going inside tonight. Adam’s gonna work the van. Tech gave us a new camera they want us to try out. They front loaded it and now it’s supposed to do everything independently. If it goes south, Narcotics will take another swing. ”

“You’ve been replaced by a robot.” Hailey told him matter of factly, while giving him a smile and a quirk of an eyebrow.

“If I need ya, I’ll call ya.” Adam offered.

The women were mic-ed up so once Jay hustled to change clothes and get wired up they were ready to head out, all sure of their roles. Before they left they all snuck glances around at the people in the group. Their unit was complete again and they were all glad for it.

The music was loud and Jay could feel it pulsing through his body. Hailey stood 5 feet away from him, pretending to be lost in the music, head down, hair everywhere, while Kim stood at the bar across the room doing her own thing with Kevin as her ghost close by.

“Hey!” The bartender tried to get Hailey’s attention. “ _Hey_ … **_Hey_**!”

Her head snapped up and she met his look with wild eyes and a dopey smile. “Heyyyy.” She drew out, leaning forward and working the deep low cut neckline of the dress she wore.

Jay watched in mild amusement.

“Another?” The bartender, Brad, near-shouted above the music and pointed at her glass held close to her chest.

Hailey smirked in what she hoped came across as a sexy, beguiling look as she purposely put the cocktail straw in her mouth and rolled it around. “Of these?” she shook the glass now filled with half melted ice.

She looked the bartender in the eye. “Or do you have, ummmm, something else? Something that maybe _doesn’t_ melt?” She flirted hard.

Brad leaned forward, smiling wickedly. “What’d you have in mind?”

“Well,” Hailey purred. “Something sweet….like you.” She swept a finger across his chin. “It’s brown and looks like sugar…” she tilted her head at him, charming and enticing him. “And it starts with a…” she pretended to not be able to think of it. “An..h maybe?” She grinned, enunciating the ch sound at the end of the letter.

“Hmmm, I think I know what you’re talking about ….” Brad was even farther over the counter now and Jay knew he had a first class view down Hailey’s dress. The grimace that crossed his face was kept low key but the disgust he felt inside was set to High. Brad was whispering or doing something in or to Hailey’s ear as he heard her giggle. He closed his eyes, took a pretend sip of his beer and reminded himself that they were working. This was fine, it was what they did. He reset his focus.

“Heading to the back patio.” Hailey’s voice was in his ear as he watched her cut through the crowd.

“Hey man,” he called out to Brad. “Hot blonde that was here a minute ago, you see where she went?”

The bartender laughed. “Sorry man, get in line. I got her as soon as Doug gets here-And.Here.He.Is” Brad beamed as the new guy came on duty. He fished for something under the sink and Jay saw the flash of the packet in his hand before he pushed it in his pocket. “Taking a break. Back when I’m back.” 

“I’ll let you know how it goes,” Brad turned back to Jay, talking bro to bro.

“Sounds good!” Jay nodded, holding up his beer bottle in a mock toast. Then added a quiet, “Asshole” as he moved past, then into his com “Hailey, he’s on his way out to you.”

Kim’s voice came over his com. “Be careful out there—it’s uhh, a little more… ‘free’….”

Kevin’s came right after. “I don’t know that I’m old enough to see some of what I saw. I may need to wash my eyes…….with bleach…………….and holy water.”

“Focus people” Adam admonished from the van.

Jay didn’t respond as he moved across the floor. Walking out on to the back patio things seemed normal but the farther back he walked the less normal things got. If the front of the club was a club then the back was a club too. A sex club, he realized. His eyes scanned for a blonde in a blue dress and he sighed quietly as he saw her, her back pressed up against a wall with her arms behind her, smiling at the bartender in front of her, his one arm over and above her, the other on her hip.

Jay held his beer and kept his stance casual while trying to not see what was seemingly all around him. He wanted to focus on his partner but the two things were difficult not to blend together in his mind. It took him a second for him to register the familiar voice calling out to him.

“Babe? Babe!” He looked to see Hailey motioning animatedly for him to come over. To her and to Brad. He stopped his brow from furrowing and played along.

He kept it cool as he walked over, not knowing how she was gonna play this. “Hey.”

She sidestepped from under Brad’s arm and introduced Jay as Ryan as she snaked an arm around his waist. “Babe, you should see what he has for us.” Hailey had mastered the near-squeal. “It’ll wake you up, make you smile.” She looked up at him.

His arm went around her as well as he looked right back at her, and the words slipped out. “You make me smile.” He hoped he was able to cover the shock of his words and stay hidden behind the mask of the op.

“Not like this shit,” Brad inserted.

Hailey was still looking up at Jay. There had been something in his eyes, his expression, when he spoke that took her out of the moment briefly. She shook her head at him a bit and her smile dipped into one of confusion for a nanosecond before she was back. 

Brad was looking at Jay, finally making a connection, confused. “But—wait, you and her?”

Jay took inspiration from his surroundings and relaxed his body. “Oh yeah-- I hang back, see what she wants to do—“

“ _Who_ ” Hailey inserted, staring up at Jay.

He kept his eyes on hers, refusing to show how that one word had nearly broken him completely out of cover. “…whatever makes my girl happy makes me happy.” He tightened his grip around her. “Very happy.” The look he gave her was wickedly lecherous as he almost began to enjoy this. “But first we need a little pick me up and sometimes, _sometimes_ , this one can find both at the same time.” He looked at Brad. “It’s like she has a gift for it.” He winked at him for full effect.

Hailey giggled and turned on her toes in to Jay’s chest, playing embarrassed.

Judging by his look and body language, Brad had very obviously soured on spending more time with the _two_ people before him. “Well…I work here so, can’t really mix business and pleasure. But I got your sweetness…” He looked around as he took the packet out of his pocket and shook it. “$400. Extra special and worth every penny.”

“Hang tight.” Jay sent a quick text to Kim who came out with Kevin tailing. “Here’s the money.”

“I hear we’ve got a party brewing…” Kim giggled, taking a wad of cash not so discreetly from her clutch. The exchange was made and Brad returned to the bar this time with Kim in tow. Hailey and Jay were to bring the product back and have it tested by narcotics. Then within the next few days they’d either grab up Brad and flip him, something that probably wouldn’t be too difficult, or see if he could lead them to a bigger fish.

Kim would be next to exit followed by Kevin. But first out was Hailey and Jay, and they exited the front of the club and headed toward his truck.

They passed the van Adam was working from along the way. “Good thing you’re alone in there, huh Ruze?” Jay teased, referencing everything he saw and recorded on that back patio.

The words that came out over their coms were enough to make both Hailey and Jay laugh. Still playing the part for the last few steps to the truck, Hailey turned to muffle her sudden laughter into Jay’s chest while he wrapped an arm around her to keep her close. Once at the rig they stopped, Hailey still tucked in to Jay’s side, his arm still around her. Neither moved away and when Hailey reluctantly looked up from the warmth of his body heat, she met his eyes and froze there. She breathed carefully, mindful of each inhale and exhale and tried to break through the suddenly thick fog inside her brain. She couldn’t move or speak, could only look. And what she was feeling was reflected back by Jay. They were at an uncertain standstill.

“Successful exit.” Kim’s voice rang clearly through their coms. “Kevin’s right behind me.”

Hailey was able to get a millisecond of control back as she raised her eyebrows. Her voice worked but was soft and low.

“We should take these out.” She reached for her wire and battery pack before breaking eye contact with her partner.

He was a few seconds behind her in getting himself together. He’d continued to stare, regretting not making those seconds count for something. His mouth worked a bit before forming the one word, “Yeah.”

Hailey stepped away and sat in the truck, putting her tech gear in the middle console. Jay did the same before starting the engine. He looked over at her as if to speak before deciding against it. He tried again a minute later.

“So that was something, huh?” He made conversation as he drove them back to the district.

“Definitely a lot for my first night,” she agreed lightly as she watched the scenery out the window. The night before, the day, and most definitely tonight, all of tonight, was catching up with her. “At least it’s relatively early.” She turned to him with a smile. Relatively. 1:30am wasn’t too bad for an undercover op at a club.

“Very true.” He turned a corner and continued driving. “So—when’d you know you were coming back?” He kept his eyes on the road.

“This time?” she asked lightly, eyebrows lifting for a second. “Yesterday afternoon—it was all rushed. Handed off files, exit interviews, debriefing…then threw everything in my bags and left for the airport.” She paused. “I didn’t want to say anything—after last time…” The implication was obvious. She’d been so excited to share the news that she was Chicago bound only to get the call while on the way to the airport that the agent she’d replaced was jammed up with her own exit. Again. The call to Jay had only been harder, hearing him try to hide his own disappointment.

“Besides,” she tried to lighten the mood again. “everybody likes surprises.” She glanced at him and put her palms up. “Surprise!” He chuckled at her and noticed the yawn she tried to keep at bay. He pulled in to the parking lot and stopped by Hailey’s car. The sight of it made Jay’s heart skip for a second. Another confirmation that she was back for good. 

“I’ll take care of these,” he glanced at the wires between them. “You go, get some sleep. But--” he stopped her as she was opening the passenger door. “Hey-- coffee in the morning?”

“That’d be great,” she nodded and smiled softly. “Thanks.”

She looked like she wanted to say something else and he waited to see what it was. After a beat of her looking at him, making him feel a million things physically and emotionally, she dropped her gaze. “See you in the morning Jay.”

She climbed out, pulling her keys from her own purse and got in her car. The drive home was uneventful, the familiar scenery hidden in the dark. Hailey quickly showered and now lay on her couch while a glass of whisky sat untouched on her coffee table. She was in her favorite jogger pants and tee shirt, her damp hair combed, as her socked feet rested high on the couch’s armrest.

She was doing her best to keep her mind from spinning out of control. She knew she was being unprofessional, thinking what she was about her partner, the feeling of his fingers around her waist earlier tonight, how he pulled her tight and close, the warmth of his body… _damn it Hailey…_

She knew she couldn’t avoid it anymore—she was going to have tell him how she felt and deal with the fallout, whatever it was. She’d been so clear on it when she was in New York, what she’d say and how she’d say it. The talking and texting that they did ventured into near flirting here and there. The memories of the times that he’d given as good as he’d gotten brought up the butterflies in her stomach and the longing everywhere else. But being here now, it just all seemed so wrong. She was unsteady and uncertain with where they were. They’d proven again tonight how seamlessly they worked together. But that had just been for tonight, for that particular undercover. It hadn’t been real.

She’d wanted to say something when she was getting out of his truck, to at least tell him that she was glad she was back, that she’d missed him, that working with him again, being with him, had made her feel good, felt right. She suspected he might have felt the same way but she didn’t want to assume it or push him. It was only her first real night back. She had time, didn’t she?

Groaning, she pulled the throw blanket down from the top of the couch and curled under it, pulling her feet under her. She dozed for a short time before rousing to the sound of her doorbell chiming punctuated by a few knocks before and after. Someone was at the door.

Blearily she used the remote to turn off the tv and noted the time on the cable box. 3:07. Running a hand through her hair she went to the front door, not surprised to see her partner through the peephole.

“Hey,” she greeted huskily as she opened the door to him.

“Hey. Sorry about the time.” He made no move. “You sleeping?”

Hailey smiled and chuckled softly. What else would she be doing at 3am? “Yeah. But come on in.”

Jay shook his head. As her head tilt questioned him, he clarified. “I gotta do this here.” Any more movement and he’d lose his nerve, forget his words. “Just—“ He pulled his hands from his pockets and boldly took a step to her, putting both on her shoulders. The purposeful touch of her under his palms both terrified him and gave him courage at the same time.

Hailey glanced to her shoulders as he placed his hands there then looked up to him with a light squint, waiting to hear what he was going to say, wondering if she was still sleeping.

He swallowed obviously. “Listen-- tonight….”

Jay had signed in their gear, dropped off the product to narcotics, and only started the basic outline of his report before giving in to the fact that his head was most certainly not in the game. A cool shower didn’t help once he was home, didn’t help him shake the memory of Hailey in the dress, the warmth of her against him, the feeling of being able to pull her to him at will. The night had broken his dam of feelings for her and they were now running rampant through him. He needed to tell her how he felt. The suspicion was that she felt the same, that it might not be a shocking revelation to her, but the after effects were what concerned him. It was one thing to talk, to say the words, what could come next is both what worried and excited him. He wanted to find out, needed to. Immediately.

Now he stood just inches from her with his hands on her. He rubbed them up and down her shoulders while he looked for the words. “Hailey—“ He said her name slowly…low, and despite the serious tone he was taking, took pleasure in seeing her eyes darken and her chest rise and fall faster as he did. “Tonight….it was work, but when I held you…..” He swallowed. “I didn’t want to let go.” A breath as he watched her watching him, nearly bracing herself for what he would say.

She huffed out a breath—and maybe was there a flash of a smile? He kept going. “We’ve worked together for a long time now and at some point, I don’t know when,” He put a finger through a loose long lock of blonde. “I felt…I wanted….—“

It hadn’t been long since he began talking but Hailey couldn’t take it anymore. She nodded her head vehemently, knowing exactly what he was talking about. “I know. Kiss me.”

Jay felt the smile creep across his face. “Yeah?”

Hailey was done waiting, her patience tapped out. She reached up and pulled him to her quickly, her lips finding his as they touched and worked against each other. Her fingers reached up to wrap around his neck before sliding them down to his waist and up against his chest.

The kisses started out tentative but quickly turned stronger, releasing some of the pent-up want and desire each had for the other. Hailey found herself being walked inside the door till she felt the small table behind her. Jay kicked the door closed without breaking contact, and the thrill that she was currently feeling intensified by over a thousand.

Feeling Jay against her, his tongue pushing against her lips, his body heat, was doing things to her that she’d only daydreamed about. And now it was real. Her hands fisted his shirt then flattened out against his chest again before they pulled back to catch their breath. Hailey smirked up at him. “This have anything to do with the dress I wore tonight?” she teased.

Jay chuckled and traced her jawline with his finger, incredibly happy to be able to do so. “It was good, I admit. But actually,” his tongue wet his bottom lip. “I like this look better. The real Hailey, that’s what I like. This has to do with you. It has for a long time.”

“Hm.” She accepted his answer with a smile, her breath getting caught for a second in her chest.

His eyes never left her. “Mm hm.”

Hailey nodded toward the rest of the house, indicating for him to follow. His jacket was thrown on to the foyer table and she reached for his hand. Jay took it and followed as she led him back to the living room couch.

They sat and she turned to him, now wide awake despite the time. “So this is….”

“Gonna be great.” His tone was sure and she believed him. His hand found the back of her head and pulled her to him, their mouths meeting again. She turned in to him and crawled on to his lap. His hands slowly roamed her back, her hair, before landing at her waist, while Hailey’s roamed his back, his chest before tentatively pulling back, her eyes intently going to her fingers as they deftly slipped under his shirt and felt the warmth of his skin. He watched her watching her hands, felt her palms drag across his stomach, up to his chest before slipping out and caressing his neck. He closed his eyes to her touch and murmured her name.

“Jay.” She put a hand to his chest as she settled on his lap. “Believe me, I want more….but tonight,” she glanced at the cable box time display and scoffed lightly as she corrected herself. “--this morning, I don’t know if can handle--more.” She’d been trying to wrap her head around being back, being with Jay, wanting but not really letting herself believe she’d have this. It was a lot to take in and she wanted to savor it, not have it rush by in a blur. “I just---can you…give me a day or two…?” she bit her lip and hoped he didn’t think she playing games.

He held her chin with gentle fingers. “I’m good with this. I’m _happy_ with this.” This wasn’t a one night thing where everything needed to be done fast or all at once. They had time, he was certain of it.


End file.
